Number IX
by Ejes
Summary: "Be careful. You don't want to end up like the previous number IX." Demyx learns in his first days at the Organization XIII that he isn't the first one to bear the number nine... And that his predecessor has met a terrible fate. He needs to know what happened. [Dumb OS]


_**I'm back! Finished moving in, finally have got internet, packed out almost everything, I now officially have my own place to live! To celebrate, it's time for a new OS. I've been looking at what I had in stock, and it was mostly angst and I wanted something cheerful and stupid to post and this fic was perfect for that. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, dude! SAVE FOR THAT LOVELY PLACE I'M LIVING IN**_

* * *

"Man, this place is huge! And you all live here?"

"Why am I the babysitter?"

"They said you were number eight, and I was number nine, so this was your job! Did number seven give you a tour of this place?"

Axel made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "Did Saïx gave me… Oh, no, I don't think so. See, that's the difference between you and me, kid. I was a rookie when he was a rookie. Heck, I was a rookie when Xigbar was a rookie. You can see us eight as the Founding Fathers, in a way. Which is why you owe us all infinite respect, kiddo."

The newbie crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "Hey, I've got a name, and it's… What was it again? Oh, right, Demyx. You'd better remember it, old man."

It was Axel's turn to frown. He wasn't that old - barely twenty. And that kid, Demyx, was somewhere around sixteen or seventeen. What Xemnas had found in him was a mystery - he wasn't really muscular, out of breath after climbing one set of stairs, didn't sound quite bright and was chewing a candy very loudly. Axel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm serious there, Demyx. You'd better watch out, and be really careful. See, I'm the cool guy here, but the others… You don't want to be turned into a Dusk, trust me. You don't want to make the same mistakes as the previous number nine."

Axel shivered, as Demyx's face turned pale as death. "Wha-What did he do?", he stuttered. Axel shook his head. "Nah, dude, I really don't want to talk about it. It was… Pretty traumatic. It's best not to mention it ever again. Poor thing..."

Axel walked away with a pained expression, leaving Demyx in the middle of a corridor. The visit wasn't even complete yet. Demyx felt panic seizing him. He didn't want to turn into a Dusk, these creepy, white creatures squirming around the corridors of this endless Castle, making him uneasy. So they used to be people? Former members, perhaps? Just how many people the Organization had destroyed that way? On a more practical way, if they Dusked someone, say, number five (and this had nothing to do with the fact that Demyx already disliked Vexen), would the actual number six turn number five, and so on, or would they recruit a new number five?

Demyx hoped he'd never find out. He hoped he'd never get Dusked. But for that, he would have to know what exactly the former number IX did.

* * *

After a sleepless night, tossing and turning thinking and overthinking about it, he found the courage to ask Saïx. He was young, probably Axel's age. He had to be less strict than the others, yet still scared the hell out of the boy.

"Saïx, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Here is your mission. You will team up with Zexion today. You will start with some basic reconnaissance. He will teach you all he can about Magic there. Don't underestimate him, he's powerful."

Saïx gave him a folder describing his mission. Demyx barely read it, staring at the scary young man - it was as if he never expressed a single feeling. Demyx knew they were supposed to have lost their heart, but that couldn't mean that they weren't allowed to have feelings, could it? If that was the case, he was probably screwed, because even though he had no heart, he could feel it race in his chest nonetheless.

"Thanks, but that's not what I wanted to know. I'd like you to tell me… Could you tell me more about the former number IX, please? I'd really wish to know what happened. Y'know, learn from previous mistakes?"

Saïx rolled his eyes, and Demyx frowned. Sure, he had wished just a second ago to see any kind of actual expression on that face, but he would have hoped for something better than annoyance. That would have to do.

"Did Axel told you about that? Don't pay attention to that story. Don't let it distract you from your mission."

Demyx tried to protest, but Saïx didn't say any more word. Zexion appeared in the room, opening a corridor, and Demyx clenched his fists. If Saïx wouldn't talk, maybe Zexion would.

* * *

Being sent on a mission with a _child_ was very strange. Demyx himself wasn't really old - but Zexion couldn't be any older than twelve, thirteen at most. Was that even legal? Was their whole organization even legal? Demyx could close his eyes to a lot of things, but having children work wasn't one of them. Maybe he could have them decide that they shouldn't force children to work, then demonstrate that he was still a child himself and skip work as well? He kept that thought in a corner of his mind.

"If you're not focused, you will die." Zexion's tiny voice comforted Demyx in his idea that the boy really was young, and had not even hit puberty yet. However, no matter how young he was, he still summoned a powerful spell that destroyed all the weird enemies around - Heartless, as they were called. And all of that without even glancing away from his book.

"So, Zexion, is that right?"

"Correct."

"Nice meeting you. I'm Demyx. The Number _Nine_." He emphasized the last word, hoping for any kind of reaction. A failure. The boy didn't even care to answer. Of course, he knew that already. Demyx had had a proper introduction to all eight members already. And they all shared the same gloomy look - save maybe for Xigbar, whose smirk was even more terrifying, and Axel, who had looked incredibly bored.

"You've been here since the creation of the Organization, I heard? That's impressive. How long has it been?"

"Six years."

Six years? Just how old was this kid when they created this? Had he been forced to work since then? Was he even born back then?! Demyx swallowed back all of his questions, trying not to look too shocked.

"Oh, I see. Nice. And, uh, is there anything I'd need to know? Like, what topic I should avoid when talking to the boss, or… Anything?"

"Avoid talking to the boss." The answer was simple, concise. And yet, not quite what Demyx expected.

"See, I heard something, about this other person, the one that was number Nine before me…"

Zexion finally lifted his eyes off his book, and his stare was the creepiest thing Demyx ever saw. The kid's lips started to draw a faint smile, and when he spoke, even his tone gave Demyx the chills.

"Are you talking about that Dusk?"

Demyx gulped, nodding in awe. So it was true. "What exactly happen? What exactly could have been said to be turned into…"

Zexion shrugged, his face still incredibly creepy. "I don't know. I wasn't there. All I know is that one day, we had a new Dusk in our ranks… Number IX."

Zexion turned back to his book with no transition. "We've got a mission to do now. Follow the orders, and all should be fine for you."

Demyx felt like crying, but he swallowed the tears back with the tons of questions he had, and did his best to focus on the mission. He did not want to be turned into a Dusk. Never.

* * *

Once they got back, Demyx noticed Lexaeus sitting on a couch. Demyx was genuinely terrified by him. He was so huge, so massive, he looked like he could crush him - or like he would hit a child with no second thought. "Hey, Lexaeus?" Shyly asked Demyx, scared the man would punch him for no reason. _Maybe he's not that bad_ , he thought, _maybe he's just a big softie inside_. Lexaeus glared at him and groaned, and Demyx ran away. No big softie.

* * *

Although he really didn't want to have anything to do with him, Vexen sounded like a good starting point to know anything about Dusking people. He was a scientist, and if anyone knew anything, that could be him.

"Can I bother you for a minute?"

Vexen sighed really loudly, as if telling Demyx he was already bothering him. "You are already bothering me." And here it was. Demyx decided it was the scientist's way of saying hi, and ignored it.

"I have a question. About the Dusk. And Dusking people. Is that… Is that really possible?"

Vexen glared at him. "Yes, it is possible. Now that I've answered your question, leave me alone. I have some very important research going on."

"And do you think… Can it be reversed? Can you un-Dusk people?"

Vexen sighed very loudly another time. Demyx was standing in front of his desk, preventing him to keep on working until the young one decided to move. Realising he wouldn't be allowed to work until Demyx had his answers, Vexen clicked his tongue.

"Not to my knowledge. It never happened before. Once you are a Nobody, there is no going back. And once you are a Dusk, the only way out is death. Now leave my office before I Dusk you myself."

Demyx didn't need Vexen to repeat himself, running away from the room, all the way to his own room, where he buried his head under his pillow. He had enough information for today - even though he didn't really learn anything.

He had nightmares all night long.

* * *

"Xaldin, there's something I'd like to know. Do you think I could…"

"No."

That settled it.

* * *

That left Demyx with the two worst people in the Organization. Of course, Xigbar sounded like the gossiping one, but : 1/Demyx didn't know how much he could trust what came out of this mouth, and 2/ There was no telling whether Xigbar would enlighten him, or just make fun of it.

"I'll never know if I don't ask." Demyx sighed. The one eyed man was relaxing on a sofa, his valid eye closed. Nervous, Demyx sat on another couch, waiting for him to wake up from his morning nap. Demyx yawned himself - he wished he could go back to sleep, but he would never find sleep until he knew what happened to Number Nine.

"Kid, if you've got something to say, say it." Demyx almost jumped out of his seat. Xigbar was apparently not asleep. The young man felt some knots in his stomach.

"Xigbar, I need to know who exactly was the former Number Nine and why they got Dusked."

Xigbar let out a joyless laugh, that gave Demyx the creeps.

"Number Nine, you say? Now, who told you about that one?"

"Axel did."

"Of course he did. Number Nine? That takes me back to a few years ago… Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

He wasn't that sure, actually. Should he know? Should he ignore the truth? But not knowing was probably worse than knowing. Xigbar smirked.

"There were the eight of us, but there was also Number Nine."

"And… Number Nine got Dusked, right?"

"Yeah. A plain, old Dusk. Poor Nine, wasn't a bad one, but I guess that's what awaits us all…"

"What happened?"

"Fella dropped some coffee on Xemnas. The boss wasn't in a good mood. Aaah, Number Nine… Really wasn't a bad element, though. Hung out a lot with Axel. He must be missing his friend, I guess."

Demyx lowered his head, thinking about the abrupt end of the Nobody who wore this number before him. So this was even Axel's best friend? No wonder the redhead didn't seem to like Demyx much. But all of this for a… stupid coffee incident? Demyx made a mental note of never bringing coffee to their leader. Of fleeing from their leader as much as he could. And then, he came up with a plan : becoming the most average element of the Organization, always doing what he was told, while never doing anything more than what was asked. Being a good element was troublesome, and would lead to more responsibilities - therefore more opportunities to mess things up. Being a bad element would obviously lead to an anticipated Dusking. Being average would keep him safe for as long as it would take.

This plan was good enough for him. He left Xigbar to go to his room, and for once, he had a nice nap - the only nightmares being the ones related to him turning into a Nobody, but not into a Dusk. His mind was finally at peace, and he was soon snoring on his pillow.

* * *

"Axel, why would you tell him about Number Nine?" asked Saïx once the numbers Seven and Eight were alone. Axel chuckled.

"As long as he believes that story, he'll be a docile element. He doesn't need to know the truth about Nine. He thinks it was someone who got Dusked."

Saïx clicked his tongue. "To think you had named a Dusk and kept it as a _pet_."

"Hey, Nine was a good Dusk! He listened to me, helped me a lot! If only he didn't slip with that coffee tray…"

"It was a _Dusk_ , Axel. It didn't even have proper hands. That ending was obvious."

"But Xemnas killed him! He could have… scolded him or something. Not destroy him."

"There are plenty other Dusks out there. Anyway, at least the idea of this story to make sure Demyx obeys isn't stupid. Well done."

Axel smirked. "Always there for you, buddy."

A few rooms away, Demyx was still sleeping, unaware of how fooled he had been.

* * *

 _ **If any of you watched Red Vs Blue, this reminds me of the whole "You don't want to end up like Georgia." "But what happened to Georgia?!" x'D**_

 _ **I wanted to write something dumb with the Organization, and I think the idea came from talking with Taliax? I started wondering if the Organization ever really dusked someone or if that was just a threat to keep everyone obedient.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! SoKai week is starting next Monday and I'd like to write a couple of fics for that so as soon as this is posted I should start writing. They will be posted on tumblr first but should be posted here during the week as well ;)**_


End file.
